


Pride

by seainthedark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seainthedark/pseuds/seainthedark
Summary: Lexa doesn't want to go to Pride but Anya drags her anyways. Luckily, the world is looking out for her.





	Pride

Even in October it’s unbearably hot in the Orlando heat, Lexa’s cutoffs and sleeveless shirt doing little to alleviate the discomfort of sweat dripping down the middle of her back. Rarely, if ever, does Lexa want to be outside but it’s the annual Pride parade in her city and Anya had again bullied her into going somewhere she would never choose to take herself. 

It’s not that spending the day around hundreds of fellow LGBT people sounded awful to Lexa but it was hot out and there were hundreds of people and it was loud and she had about a billion more productive things she could be doing on a Saturday afternoon. 

“Here,” Anya muttered, pushing a cool can of beer into Lexa’s palm. “Loosen up so we can make some friends. You look like you’re going to murder someone.”

Before Lexa could set off on Anya about how she, number one, hates beer and, number two, is perfectly “loose” already, a tall brunette pushes her way through the crowd to join their little huddle.

“Hi,” the girl proclaims. Loudly. “Would you want to come hang out with me and my friends? You look a little lonely…” She points over her shoulder to a group of girls standing together laughing and gives Anya a flirty grin. Lexa rolls her eyes when she realizes the question was solely directed at Anya and there is no way she has been included in the invitation.

“Uh, I’m alright thanks. I’m here with my friend and we probably won’t stay very long.”

The girl turns to glance at Lexa as if she had only just noticed her presence. 

“Oh right. Well come on over if you change your mind,” she offers with a wink. When she’s finally back to her friends and out of earshot Lexa lets out a sigh.

“We’ve been here ten minutes and you’re already getting hit on. Why am I here again? You definitely don’t need my help.” 

“You’re right, I don’t. But you need mine,” Anya says lightly. “Let’s go find a place in the crowd so we can see the parade and once it’s over we can leave.”

Lexa nods her head in lieu of a verbal answer and lets Anya lead her through the crowd over to the busy curb where yellow caution tape has been strung up to keep the parade and the spectators separated. 

The very first float is for some local bank and Lexa frowns, turning her head to lament to Anya about the evils of corporate pandering and how companies should not be allowed to taint the sanctity of such an important celebration. Before she can even form the words however, Lexa sees a gorgeous girl walking alongside the float. She has dark skin and dark curly hair and looks to be about twice as tall as Lexa herself. Her internal monologue all but stops and she feels the heart palpitations begin. Lexa cranes her neck to try and get a better look at the girl but the shirtless guy in front of her is right in the way and she loses all hope of ever finding love.  
As Lexa drowns her self-pity in lukewarm beer, the parade progresses and shirtless guy steps aside, leaving Lexa a place in the very front row of the crowd. This time the girl that catches Lexa’s eye has straight red hair and is standing on a Sprint float. Pushing down her moral dissent, Lexa stares holes in the girl until she feels a sharp jab in her ribs.

“What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to will her to look at you with your mind? What is that?”

“Shut up Anya,” Lexa nearly growls. “I’m not doing anything, just watching the parade. Leave me alone.”

“Pathetic,” Anya mumbles teasingly.

Lexa turns back to the parade to see that the Sprint girl has already passed and a new float is idling along in front of them. Disheartened, Lexa goes back to choking down beer and watches the next few floats pass back dejectedly. She swoons over about six more girls and she longs for someone, anyone to take pity on her. It’s still hot and now she’s sweating over pretty girls too. 

The next float is no more interesting than the last few until Lexa sees her. There are no heart palpitations this time, her heart having completely stilled. The girl has wavy blonde hair and excellent cleavage, Lexa nervously notes. She also has the bluest eyes Lexa has ever seen and they seem to be staring right into her soul. It isn’t until the girl is in Lexa’s personal space that she notices the blue-eyed girl has been rapidly approaching her. 

“Oh, wow,” the girl barely whispers with an amused look on her face. Lexa gapes, uselessly. 

The girl lifts a string of beads from her neck and places it over Lexa’s head. She gives Lexa a parting wink and then saunters back in the direction of her float. Lexa gawks, frozen in her gay little mind. 

“You idiot,” Anya shakes her out of her reverie. “Why didn’t you say anything? You just let her walk away! Stupid.”

Lexa’s stomach drops with the realization that she just had the opportunity to talk to the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen – and she completely fucked it up. 

“Shit, shit, shit. Oh god, what do I do? What float was she with? Anya, please tell me you saw which float she was with?”

Anya winced and shrugged. Lexa’s heart cracked into a million pieces. She would never know love. She would never get married or have children. She would be alone forever and-

“Dude that was the Orlando City soccer float. They’ve got a table set up by the lake.” Lexa decided in that moment that she now loved the shirtless man who blocked her view for the first ten minutes of the parade.

“Thank you,” she nodded seriously before tugging Anya backwards out of the crowd and toward the lake.  
“Lexa, wait!” Anya jerked Lexa’s arm back hard enough that she collided back into Anya’s chest. “The parade isn’t even over. She probably has to finish walking with her group. Let’s find something else to do until she’s done, hmm?”

“Right, right. Good idea.” She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and tried to think of a way to prepare to meet her soulmate. “Alcohol. We should find alcohol.”

Anya sighed but nodded and lead the way to a pop-up stand selling hard liquor. They each ordered a drink and a shot of whiskey and 30 minutes later Lexa found herself slightly tipsy and fully confident in her ability to woo the beautiful woman who had already changed her world. 

They walked the arc of the lake until they saw a booth with the unmistakeable purple of the Orlando City Soccer Club. In Lexa’s haste to get to the tables she stumbled a bit over her feet and Anya reached out a hand to stabilize her.

“Careful there Romeo, don’t embarrass yourself before you even get her name,” Anya muttered. Lexa ignored her in favor of scanning the booth for any signs of blonde hair but came up empty when she saw no one of that description. She slowed her pace and walked confidently up to the two athletic looking girls seated at the main table.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a blonde girl. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and some beads like this,” Lexa inelegantly tugged on the beads around her neck. The pair at the table just looked confused. “She was with your float in the parade.”

One of the girls made a face of realization.

“Oh, you mean Clarke? She went to grab some food, she should be back in a few minutes if you want to wait here for her.” 

“That would be satisfactory, thank you,” Lexa said stoically, but on the inside she was jumping for joy. Finally she knew the name of her beloved. 

For five long minutes Lexa stood silently and awkwardly as Anya chatted up the two soccer players. By the time Clarke arrived back at the booth, Lexa had worked herself into a panic over the prospect of meeting somebody she had already deemed so important to her life. Out of nowhere the blonde was once again in Lexa’s personal space.

“Oh, hi,” Clarke beamed. “I wasn’t expecting to ever see you again.”

Lexa froze. Maybe Clarke had only given her the beads on impulse. Maybe she had no interest in Lexa and was just giving her beads out at random. Maybe she had also given beads to other girls. 

Clarke must have sensed Lexa’s unease because she quickly backtracked.

“Wait. I didn’t mean it like that! I’m very glad to see you, I just didn’t think you would want to come looking for me,” she placated. 

At that, Lexa relaxed and channeled the liquid courage that had carried her this far.  
“Well, I was flattered that you chose to give these beads to me and I thought it would only be right if I followed up,” Lexa explained proudly.

“Well of course,” Clarke grinned, “what’s your name?”

“Oh, right. I’m Lexa and your friends said you’re Clarke?” Lexa could tell she was absolutely nailing this. 

“Yep, that’s me. I’m an athletic trainer for the women’s team and proudly bi so they let me walk with the float this year,” Clarke says, smile never leaving her face. 

The girls spent a little more time chatting and learning more about each other until Anya came over to suggest it was time to go. Lexa was disappointed to leave Clarke but she had really exhausted all her social energy for the day and knew that it was time to go home.

“Well, can I at least get your phone number?” Clarke asked shyly.

Lexa immediately pulled out her phone so Clarke could enter her contact information while she did the same in Clarke’s. Then, suddenly, Clarke pulled her into a tight a hug. 

“I hope I see you again,” she said directly into Lexa’s ear. 

“You will,” Lexa stuttered. “Don’t worry.” 

Clarke released her and she turned to walk with Anya back toward where they had left their car.

“Hey Anya,” Lexa said softly, “thanks for dragging me to Pride.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic and I knocked it out in a couple hours cause I was having a clexa blues day so I hope it's not too rocky... thanks for reading!


End file.
